I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by austargirl
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian were in love, or where they? After Blaine catches Sebastian sleeping with another man he tries to tell Kurt about it (with help from Sam and Santana), while trying to woo him at the same time. Meanwhile Sebastian is doing all he can to stop Blaine, well at least until after the wedding. (Established Kurtbastian, Future Klaine, Blamtana Friendship)


I Write Sins Not Tragedies

Plot- Kurt and Sebastian were in love, or where they? After Blaine catches Sebastian sleeping with another man he tries to tell Kurt about it (with help from Sam and Santana), while trying to woo him at the same time. Meanwhile Sebastian is doing all he can to stop Blaine, well at least until after the wedding. (Established Kurtbastian, Future Klaine, Blamtana Friendship)

Story Title from the Panic! At the Disco song of the Same Name

Chapter 1- Caught in the Moment

"Hey, it is Blaine just leaving this message because i am coming over, i have musicals and popcorn! See you soon!" Blaine said into his phone as he left a voice mail to his best friend Kurt. After slipping the phone into his front pocket he shut the front door of his and Sam's apartment and went to his car.

Blaine and Kurt had been best friend since meeting in high school. He could remember it like it was yesterday when he accidentally bumped into him, they had been best friends ever since. They discovered they had many things in common and spoke nearly every day of their junior and senior years. They even went to their proms together (just as friends though, much to Blaine's disappointment). Blaine had been in love with Kurt for as long as he could remember, but they were never anything more than friends.

Kurt was with Sebastian and had been with him for along time. They had met at the coffee shop in New York and started dating days after that. Kurt thought they were soul mates though Blaine never believed that. He knew there was something off about Sebastian and for as long as they had been dating Blaine was determining to find out what it was. The only other person that knew how Blaine felt was his other best friend and room mate Sam who felt the same way about Sebastian though he was not half as interested to find out what is was (as he knew very well that Blaine was already on the job).

Blaine quickly walked down to his car and got in, before he could even start it he felt his phone vibrate, hoping it was Kurt so he checked it quickly and to his sadness it was only Rachel.

-Less Than 1 Month to the Wedding!- it said. Great, another reminder that the love of his life was going to be marry to another man in less than 30 days. He could only wish that it was him not Sebastian that Kurt was marrying though wishing only gets you so far.

Putting his phone in his glove box so he didn't get any more texts about the approaching worst day of his life he started to driving to Kurt's (and sadly Sebastian's) apartment which was not far from his (one of the reasons he moved in with Sam was to keep an eye on Kurt, to make sure he was okay).

After arriving at the building were Kurt lived he started to walk to his apartment, 206. Luckily he had a key (which was given to him by Kurt) he opened the door to a eerily quiet place. He was sure Kurt was home, or at least suppose to be, so he started to walk around the apartment hoping to find him. The kitchen, dining room and living room were all empty so Blaine decided to check down the hall. As he walked down the hall he heard a faint noise coming from the bedroom. So Blaine the curious person he was decided to check it out, he opened the door slightly to find Sebastian in bed with another man, one Blaine had never seen before

"What the Hell!" Blaine screamed as Sebastian looked to Blaine, he had a worried look on his face.

"This is not what it looks like. You can't tell Kurt about this," Sebastian pleaded as he got out of the bed, a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"You are disgusting. Where is Kurt, i have something to tell him about," Blaine shouted back as he walked up to Sebastian, he was about to punch him but had to hold back. He had never been so angry at someone before. He was trying to process how dumb Sebastian had to be to cheat on the most perfect and beautiful person that has ever graced the earth.

"Probably shopping with Brittany and Rachel he is staying with one of them tonight. You are not telling him anything or I will tell him you are lying because you are madly in love with him," Sebastian snarled back as he pushed Blaine with his free hand.

Blaine had no idea how Sebastian could know that, maybe he was bluffing looking for a response, either way he could not let Sebastian know he was in love with Kurt. He decided there was nothing else he could do so her storm out of the room leaving Sebastian and his mystery man alone again

"Haven't you ever heard of closing the goddamn door Blaine?!" Sebastian shouted before Blaine slammed the apartment's front door.

After getting into his car he started to cry. He was upset that Kurt was in love with a lying cheater and he had no idea that he was. He wanted Kurt to be happy, and with Sebastian he wouldn't be, and Blaine knew as soon as he told him about the cheating he would break down. He had no idea how he was suppose to tell him,it wasn't something that came up in everyday conversations. Before he could think of anything he quickly grabbed his phone from his car's glove box and rang Kurt, which went to voice mail.

"Hey, it's me again. Totally forgot you were shopping. Have fun, don't buy too much!" Blaine said, trying to sound as perky as he could though he was feeling anything but happy.

He decided to make another call, and this person picked up.

"Hello Mr Hair Gel Bow Tie Hobbit what's up," Santana answered as she called Blaine by the ridiculous nickname she created while they were in high school.

"We need to talk, my place in 10 and i am being serious, very serious," Blaine assured her before she hung up straight after. Racing to her car to meet Blaine, and she knew that he had some explaining to do.

10 minutes later Santana was knocking on Sam and Blaine's door as loud as the police would, not even a second later Blaine opened the door, letting the Latina in, she guided herself to their couch where Sam was sitting.

"Okay, talk Hobbit, you sounded serious when you rang" Santana grumbled as she put her feet on the coffee table in front of where she was sitting.

Blaine started to sob, he tried to start telling them what happen but the words wouldn't come out of Blaine. He then took a deep breath and started to tell them.

"I walked in on Sebastian in bed with another man," Blaine finally got out, though it cause Sam and Santana's jaws to drop and eyes widen.

"Oh that, freak. I am going to kill him next time i see him," Santana stormed, as she pushed her hands together (one had already formed a fist.

"We aren't going to kill him, honesty i don't know what we are going to do," Blaine sighed, he really had no idea on how to tell Kurt.

"You could just tell him," Sam chimed in before Santana gave him a death glare.

Santana quickly smiled evilly, which made Blaine know she had an idea, a probably wicked but brilliant idea.

"I have the perfect plan, though it can only be done on Kurt and Sebastian wedding day. It is equally terrible and fantastic, as long as it goes according to plan," Santana declared as she stood up from her couch. She then left the apartment leaving Blaine and Sam confused and shocked. Moments later they both got a text.

-Meet me at the Mall at 12 pm, and the plan can get underway, Snixx-

After Santana sent that she made a call.

"Hey, i need a favor, just for a little payback for a cheating douche," she started before her conversation continued. She knew exactly what she was going to do to Sebastian, but she needed a bit of help


End file.
